Many types of moving platforms require significant amounts of electrical energy. In some cases, the moving platform may move in a linear direction, as is the case with a train powered via an electrified third rail or an overhead catenary wire. In other cases, the moving platform may move in a rotary direction, as is the case with a rate table (i.e., a table configured to rotate at high speeds) which can be used for testing inertial components or systems which are powered via a slip ring or a spring-loaded contact coupled to the rotating table. In both cases, power is transferred from a stationary source to the moving platform via a moving direct contact (i.e., a metal contact attached to the moving platform that is pressed against a third rail, catenary wire or rotating slip ring coupled to a stationary source). This type of energy transfer system, requiring a moving direct contact, is subject to wear and limited life.
Furthermore, other types of systems including moving platforms may not allow any contact whatsoever between a moving platform and a stationary source of power. In one example, although a maglev train does not require external power for propulsion, a source of power may be required for internal electrical systems used for cabin lighting, etc. However, the high speeds achieved by maglev trains may preclude the use of a direct contact to transfer power to the moving maglev train and any type of direct contact energy transfer system would be subject to limited life as well due to wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of energy transfer which overcomes the problems recited above.